Ryu's Story: A Christmas Carol
by Cherie Dee
Summary: CH 2 UP! With the help of three spirits, Ryu reevaluates his life and realizes that he has lost friendship and a chance at love. Can he get them back? (Loosely based on A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens)
1. Prologue

A/N: I was going thru my old fics, and I came across this one, which I have to say is my personal favorite. I plan to edit the old version and repost this with two chapters every week until XMas.   
  
  
  
Ryu cupped his hands over his mouth, blowing air into them, so he could warm them up. Tokyo was chilly late-December. After feeling a restlessness burn the pit of his stomach, he decided to leave the dojo and walk around in the city for a while. He glanced around. The streets were teeming with shoppers. Christmas, he thought, was highly overrated. It was just a season of people receiving and giving gifts. He never understood the actual purpose of Christmas. So many people of the world celebrated it for different reasons. The birth of Christ, the spirit of giving and generosity….   
  
A young man and woman bumped into him. Ryu murmured an apology, but realized that his words were lost on a couple so tuned into each other. They whispered to each other and laughed, holding hands, their heads close together. Ryu stared after them for several minutes. He couldn't be feeling lonely, could he? That was ridiculous! Maybe it was this love and holiday cheer that was getting to him. Holidays had a way of getting to your head.   
  
He turned and pulled his jacket lapels over his ears as a chilly wind shifted dark bangs that gently fell over his forehead. The outfit he was wearing was different than his usual gi and trousers. Most of the common clothes he had were from Ken and the other friends he had made during the World Warrior tournament. On this particular cold day, he decided to wear a white turtleneck, green sweater and black jeans. The denim had been a gift from Ken, the shirt and sweater from Cammy on his thirtieth birthday – eight years ago. Both had been presented with great teasing. He smiled wryly. Come to think of it…on that particular birthday, all he had received were clothes. 'Time you stopped looking like a bum!' Yun had said. He supposed that everyone had been on a conspiracy to get him dressed in normal clothes. He had to admit, the clothes were helpful and much appreciated.   
  
A man dressed up as Santa Claus bumped into him. He appeared to be about sixty years old, with a pale complexion.   
  
"I'm sorry, young man," St. Nick declared.   
  
"That's all right," Ryu responded, bending to pick up the sack St. Nick had dropped.   
  
"I sense a lack of holiday cheer," the jolly man observed, taking his sack.   
  
Ryu feigned a smile. "Well, I - "  
  
"Why are you not with your family and friends?" St. Nick interrupted.  
  
"I have no family," Ryu admitted.  
  
St. Nick's eyes narrowed slightly. "But you have friends. This I know."  
  
"Listen, I - "  
  
St. Nick placed a strong hand on Ryu's shoulder. "You have many tasks that have yet to be settled. Tonight, you will be visited by three spirits. Listen to what they have to say, for you may find yourself enlightened."  
  
Ryu frowned. What was he talking about? As nice as he was, Ryu didn't know how to deal with the man's strange words. Ryu didn't even want to attempt holiday cheer. This Santa Claus was acting just plain crazy. St. Nick smiled knowingly, as if he could read his mind.  
  
"Remember what I said. Merry Christmas, Ryu." St. Nick moved away.  
  
Ryu froze in shock at the sound of his name. He turned. "Wait. How did you know my name…?" he trailed off, noticing that the Santa Claus was gone.   
  
He couldn't just disappear into thin air or run off in less than five seconds…not a man of that size. And the sidewalk was full of shoppers…yet they all blended together. A man in a red suit would have been as conspicuous as a person wearing white at night. Ryu frowned in thought. He just remembered something. When St. Nick spoke of friends and family, he had blue eyes that actually twinkled like the stars in a night sky… 


	2. Part 1: The First Spirit

Ryu had taken a cab to the village nearest his dojo. Walking the next ten miles was simple for him, even in the cold. He frowned slightly, wondering what St. Nick had said. The old man's words did not make any sense. Spirits? Ha! By the time he reached his dojo, it was nightfall. Ryu slid open the door that would lead him inside the dojo. He winced slightly as a draft pushed through the opening. 

It was chilly inside. Ryu scowled slightly. Cold…Empty…Deserted…Almost as if that was what his life had been like…He shook his head. This was no time to be having regrets. He stalked towards the small fireplace next to the low dining table in the structure. 

Ryu set a piece of wood in the fireplace. After finding a box of matches, he struck one until it lit, and tossed it in the fireplace. After that, he put a kettle over it for his tea. He sat back on the cushions, his chin propped in his fist as he stared at the growing flames of the fire. 

Spirits? Whoever heard of such a thing? Ryu had certainly seen the unnatural in his lifetime, but he had never seen an apparition. Forty years old, and he felt twenty years his senior. He also had plenty experience with life's hardships to back that. 

He had lived in this dojo all his life. Many fond memories of this dojo were close to his heart. When he was much younger, still a baby, his teacher had found him, orphaned, and raised him as his own. Gouken had taught him the ways of Shotokan Karate. Ryu smiled wryly, remembering when he was about five years old… 

Gouken was meditating. He sat facing the sunset, his eyes closed, his breathing even. Ryu suddenly ran up from behind him. 

"Ryu," Gouken spoke calmly. "Please be still." 

"I wanna play," Ryu piped up. 

"Sit still." 

"I wanna play." Ryu jumped on Gouken's back and hit his head with a small fist. 

Gouken winced. "You are very strong for your age, Ryu. Did you complete all your chores?" 

"Hai, Sensei." 

Gouken smiled. He had watched Ryu perform the kicks and punches as were part of Ryu's training. Then he had told Ryu to sweep the dojo floor. Granted, there was so much a five-year-old could do, but Ryu was a quick learner. He had worked very hard since he was old enough to walk. He learned how to speak Japanese and English, read books in both languages, swim, play Chinese checkers, and other little games. Gouken knew that when it was time to train, it was time to train. He also understood that Ryu would need some free time if he were to grow up and act as a normal adult would. In understanding the importance of leisure time, Ryu would also understand the importance of perfecting the fight. When he was old enough, he could determine the balance between the two. 

"What do you wish to do?" Gouken asked. 

"Go swimming," Ryu stated. 

Gouken nodded. "Very well…" 

Ryu's reverie was cut short by the sound of a whistle. Ryu removed the kettle from the fire and poured himself a cup of tea. He had been so carefree back in those days. He had no worries in the world. And now…He looked around, noting the quiet surroundings of the dojo. He sighed. 

So empty. Ryu took a sip of his tea. Why was he feeling lonely? He gazed at the fire. It must be the holiday season. They tended to make everyone either sad or happy. He had no one to share Christmas and New Year's with. No one to talk to about how Christmas seemed like a holiday for people to spend their money in order to show appreciation for loved ones… 

Of course! That's why he was feeling a bit remorseful during this time of year. It was all thanks to that incident that happened four years ago…An incident he had not thought about in a long time…He frowned slightly. 

Ryu finished his tea and headed to his bedroom, lantern in hand. Ryu glanced around his room before crawling into bed, not caring that he still wore his casual clothes. 

Spirits, huh? Right…He turned down the flame inside the lantern. 

Ryu pulled the covers over his tired body. Closing his eyes, he felt himself drift to sleep. 

Hours later, Ryu felt a tugging from the bed. He opened his eyes slightly. 

"Ryu. Awaken." 

Ryu scowled and turned slightly. 

"Ryu." 

Ryu groaned, cursing the dream he was having. "Yes?" 

A figure stood in the shadows. "It is time for us to leave. Gather whichever belongings you feel you will need." 

Ryu buried himself deeper beneath the comforter. "This is just a dream…" 

"Is it?" the figure challenged. "You were always a bright boy, Ryu. But you were never stubborn. You have not aged well…my son." 

Ryu's eyes snapped wide open. That voice…He quickly sat up and turned the lantern on. His mouth dropped in shock. At the foot of the bed stood a figure he had seen in over twenty years…The long brown-graying hair was familiar, as was the dark blue karate suit. 

"S-Sensei?" Ryu gasped. 

Gouken pressed his lips together grimly. "It has been a long time, Ryu." 

"What are you doing here?" 

Gouken shook his head slightly. "You were told that you would be visited by three spirits. I…am the first," he emphasized. 

  
  
A/N: I apologize for not updating, school's been really hectic and my muse has been elsewhere. I've been playing Street Fighter since 1992, and I tend to favor the old style of gameplay. I'm not a big Vs. fan. ^_^ I also tend to favor strong, independent females, so that (and how long I've been playing the game), should give you readers an idea of who Ryu's 'lost' love is... 


	3. Part 2: Love Lost Forever

A/N: To reviewers who've read my previous SF stories, which I think are carp (yes, carp) except this one, thanks. It's good to be back. At least for a while. And to new reviewers, hope you like this! 

Oh yeah, Ryu Hoshi, I'm posting this chappie by chappie because I'm making slight revisions (doesn't every author? =P) on this story. 

**

Chapter 2: Love Lost Forever

  
  


Gouken crossed his arms, studying Ryu. "Let us leave now." 

"With all due respect, Sensei, where are we going to go at this time of night?" Ryu queried. 

"Are you questioning my intentions?" Gouken asked. 

Ryu shook his head. "No, I'm not." This was insane. What was going on here? And why in the hell was Gouken seeing him at this point in time? There were times when he had wished that he had the guidance of this teacher, but now was not the time he had in mind. Especially as the first 'spirit' who was due to visit him. "Sensei, I'm going to sleep. Since you were…sent here, I assume you have something to tell me." 

Gouken sighed in exasperation. "No…I have nothing to say. But I do have something to show you…" 

Ryu frowned in confusion. Suddenly, Gouken opened the window, causing mighty gusts of wind to flow into the room. Ryu shivered slightly. Gouken stood in front of the window. 

"It is time for us to leave." His mentor glanced at him. 

Ryu tried not to roll his eyes. His teacher had always been a specific man. It was so strange that even now, he was unclear. Ryu blew out a breath, deciding that maybe if he went along with his teacher, he'd finally make sense. 

"Where are we going?" Ryu asked as he got out of bed, folding his beddings. 

"To visit your past," Gouken stated. 

"My past?" Ryu repeated, pausing slightly. "Why my past?" 

Without answering, Gouken jumped outside the window. Ryu peered into the night, seeing nothing but blackness. Odd…THAT was a rare occasion. He was usually able to see the trees and forest in the distance…and even in the bleakest weather, he could at least see the grass on the ground. But this time…nothing. 

"Ryu," Gouken prompted, his voice echoing into the night. 

Taking a deep breath, Ryu followed his example, vaulting himself through the window. A bright light filled the area. Ryu shielded his eyes, the brightness too much to bear. When the light dimmed, he looked up, noticing that they were in front of a brick building, in the middle of a park full of lush trees and stone pathways. 

"Where are we?" Ryu asked. 

Gouken solemnly gestured to the window. Hesitantly, Ryu walked up and looked through the glass. 

"This is the Christmas party that Ken had four years ago," Ryu realized aloud, not bothering to contain his surprise. 

He saw all the familiar faces. Ken was pouring punch for his son, Mel. Cammy and Dee Jay were dancing. A band stood on a stage against a wall, playing holiday music. Honda and Blanka were at the food table, helping themselves to sandwiches. Cody, Guy, and their significant others were in a group talking and laughing. 

"Everyone is here…" Ryu murmured. His eyes scanned the room until he saw a man sitting in a metal chair in the corner. His dark hair was mussed slightly, several long bangs dipping over his forehead. Dressed in a green button-down collared shirt, black trousers and plain black shoes, he stared listlessly at his cup of fruit punch. Ryu's eyes widened. "That's…me…"

"Yes." 

Ryu noticed a woman wearing a pale red dress with a Mandarin collar walked up to his younger self. Her rich brown hair was held up with two sticks. Even though the window and holiday music would have blocked out his ability to hear what the two were saying, he could hear their words almost as if he was right next to them…

"Ryu, do you want to dance?" 

He looked up from his position on the chair and smiled shyly. "No thank you, Chun Li. I can't dance." 

"Well, now is a good time to learn." She took his cup and set it down. Taking his hands, she pulled him to his feet. 

"Chun Li, I don't think-" he protested. 

She had tugged him several feet away from his chair before stopping abruptly. Ryu stumbled slightly. 

"Why did you stop?" Ryu asked suddenly. They were nowhere near the dance floor. 

"Ahem!" Chun Li cleared her throat. 

"Is something in your throat?" Ryu asked. "You should drink some tea." 

Chun Li's eyes gazed upward. Ryu followed her eyes until he saw a green sprig with white berries dangling from the decorations that were strewn across the ceiling. 

"What does that have to-" Chun Li cut him off by lightly pressing her lips against his. When she pulled away, his cheeks grew hot. He didn't get flustered often. It was a strange feeling. He cleared his throat. "What…What was that for?" 

Chun Li smiled up at him, her eyes bright. "That's mistletoe. According to Western tradition, if two people are standing under it, they kiss." 

"Oh." Ryu looked up at the plant, then back at her. "That is an unusual Christmas custom…If one wishes to kiss someone, they should just take the initiative…without the aid of mistletoe." 

Chun Li instantly grew uncomfortable. "I…I suppose…But…it seemed like a good idea…"

"Have you been looking for an opportunity to kiss me?" Ryu asked. "Is that why you pulled me under the mistletoe?" 

"Well, I…" Apparently, she didn't know how to respond to his direct manner. 

"It was unnecessary," Ryu stated. 

Chun Li looked down, but not before disappointment reflected in her eyes. 

He bent towards her and kissed her gently. Chun Li slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, completely ignoring the world around them…

Outside, Ryu glanced at Gouken. His heart filled with memories, Ryu turned away from the window, leaning against it. 

"I had almost forgotten about that…" Ryu sighed. Then he looked into the distance. "But I remember how deeply I cared for her…"

Gouken nodded and said slowly, "In two weeks time…the morning of Christmas Day…your heart was no longer focused on her. Rather…on something you felt was more important…"

Ryu looked up in alarm as the scenery swirled around him. When his vision cleared, he realized he was in an apartment. The cream-colored sofa, mahogany coffee tables seemed so familiar. His gaze flew to two figures standing near the doorway. 

Chun Li was standing in front of his younger self, her arms around his waist. 

"I'm glad you're okay. I didn't…I didn't think that you would survive that fight with Akuma…" she whispered. 

Ryu firmly removed her hands from him and pushed her away. "Akuma was a very difficult opponent. Now I have to seek more challenges." 

Chun Li didn't bother to mask the hurt in her eyes and voice. "But I thought that we…"

Ryu looked away. "It has always been my goal to find a strong opponent. Akuma was my greatest challenge. But now…he is gone…and I have to find another opponent. Someone who I can fight with all my potential. That is part of understanding the fight." 

"Are…Are you saying that…you want to find another reason for living as a warrior? That Akuma being your teacher's killer drove you on…to perfecting your skills…?"

"It's ironic…isn't it? If I perfect my fighting skills…yet have no opponent to fight against…what is the concept of fighting anyway?" 

Chun Li stepped away from him as if she had never seen him before. "Where…Where is this coming from?" Chun Li asked, her voice wavering. 

Silence. 

"What…What did he do to you?" Chun Li asked, her voice becoming stronger. "Your fight with him did something to you…"

Ryu's eyes narrowed. "I don't understand what you're talking about. I just came to you to let you know that I was alive and well." 

Ryu watched the scene, cringing at the icy tone he had used in addressing Chun Li. Had he really been that rude? He didn't even remember…

Chun Li glared at him. "You might as well have not come at all. You're not Ryu. I don't even know you anymore…"

Ryu's eyes hardened. "Perhaps you never truly did. If you had…you would have understood my reason to continue my path." 

"Get out!" Chun Li exclaimed. 

Ryu turned around and stalked away, not bothering to look back. To add insult to the injury, he quietly closed the door behind him, the ominous click of the latch filling the tense room. Chun Li stared at the door blankly for several moments after his departure. 

Gouken and Ryu shared a glance. His teacher had always been a stoic man, but even he was affected by the scene. He sympathized for the woman. Ryu, knowing that she couldn't see him, hesitantly stepped towards her. Then she suddenly turned, grabbed a vase and hurled it at the door, making Ryu and Gouken wince as it shattered into pieces. 

He had given that vase to her as a gift several years ago for her birthday. It was a unique item he had found during his travels. 

She leaned against the sofa armrest, her body trembling, her chest heaving with the sobs she tried to hold back. She took a deep breath, burying her face in her hands. When she lifted her face, her eyes swum with tears that threatened to spill and she bit her lip in an effort not to cry. But a few tears fell anyway. 

Ryu swallowed, feeling his heart ache. Raw emotion washed through his body…the feeling so powerful it hurt, causing him to shake. He braced himself against the wall to steady himself. 

"Your battle with Akuma changed you. Your training controlled you. You distanced yourself from your friends. Most of all…you hurt that woman so deeply…that you lost her forever…" Gouken stated. 

"Sensei…" Ryu whispered. "Are you finished? I wish to go back home…away from all of this…"

Gouken stared at his pupil, whose eyes swam with pain and loneliness. "Ryu…remember that you brought this on yourself…"


End file.
